An athlete may desire to measure and track various performance metrics related to their movement such as speed, distance traveled, etc. Current systems for tracking such metrics are limited in terms of the information that they provide and often include complex and expensive assemblies of parts. Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for tracking athletes and others.